


Screws

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kara appreciates her family.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Screws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They don’t feel the weather, but they still dress for it, because their nosy neighbours don’t know what they really are. Kara’s sundress is just a little longer than the skirt of her first uniform, though she doesn’t wear pants underneath this time—she doesn’t have to be _modest_ , cover up like a machine, worry about a disturbing owner getting the wrong idea. She’s free of all that baggage now. 

Now she enjoys wearing smaller things for the summer, because she loves the soft smile Luther dons when she plods into the living room in her light floral dress. The scalloped hem drapes across her thighs as she takes her seat on the couch, a new pair of pants in her lap—she bought Alice a summer wardrobe too, but some of Alice’s things need to be taken in. She works on that while Luther takes up most of the floor, putting together a brand new desk for Alice’s room. Their new home is full of furniture he built by hand. It saves them money, though they do well enough on their dual income—her at a local nursery and him at a nearby warehouse. It helps that they don’t have to spend money on food. They do have Alice’s tuition, her schoolbooks and her playthings. When she’s at school, Kara misses her terribly. But sometimes it is nice to be alone with Luther in their quiet living room. 

They don’t need a television on. They don’t even play the radio. She knows their neighbours think they’re strange, but that doesn’t bother her, because Kara’s happier than she’s ever been. She finds joy in hemming Alice’s jeans and watching Luther provide for their daughter. He bends over a slat of wood in only a thin grey tank top, the fabric bunched up around all his bulging muscles. He’s an enormous man, towering over her, so _strong_ , but he doesn’t frighten her. It’s good to know she has him protecting their family. Protecting _her_. And she loves watching his broad shoulders flex as he pounds each nail home.

By the time she’s finished the left pant leg, another sensation’s stirred up—one of those whirling _emotions_ that should have no place in her programming. But it does, right alongside her overwhelming love for her partner and her child. Kara sets the jeans down on the other cushion and strolls across the floor. 

She lays a hand on Luther’s shoulder, stopping him. He sits back and glances up at her. A human would be slick with sweat and breathing hard after working so diligently in such scorching heat, but Luther’s smooth and clean. He asks, “What is it, Kara?”

It was hard the first time she crossed this line. Now it’s all too easy to admit, “I’d like to see you in the bedroom.”

Luther smiles. He sets his hammer down and gets to his feet, his giant hand dropping to envelop her slender fingers. They go together and celebrate their freedom.


End file.
